


【歪企鹅】成年人的爱情

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	【歪企鹅】成年人的爱情

罗伊斯在看文件的时候突然接到了自己表姐的电话。“Marco，请问你有没有时间帮我照顾Julian一周，我和他爸爸要回巴特艾布灵处理一些事情，可是Julian还要留在多特蒙德上学。”

罗伊斯自然是点头应下。其实Julian已经上初一了是个半大小子了，也不需要花费太多的精力照顾他。大概只要解决了小伙子的饮食问题就可以了。

当然，出于礼貌和尊重，罗伊斯还是先征求了自己男朋友的意见，准确的说，是正在同居的男朋友。

皮什切克当然也满口答应。这也算是和罗伊斯家人朝夕相处的一个机会，虽然朝夕相处的对象是一个十二岁的小屁孩。

周日下午，罗伊斯的表姐把Julian送到了他家，“Marco，真的是麻烦你和Lukasz了。我们会尽快处理完事情赶回来的。”

罗伊斯笑笑打断他表姐的客套话，“你这是跟我见外，还是Julian跟我见外呢？我会好好照顾他的，你们放心吧。”

寒暄了几句表姐离开了，罗伊斯带Julian去客房把带来的东西放了起来，男孩子其实没带什么东西，就一个双肩包而已。客房早就收拾好了。

“Marco，Julian，可以下来洗手吃饭了。”皮什切克敲了敲客房的门，但没有进来。

“好的，马上就去哦。”罗伊斯应道，带着Julian下了楼，来到了餐桌旁。

“你好，Julian，我是Lukasz•Piszczek，你Marco舅舅的男朋友，你可以叫我Lukasz舅舅或者Lukasz。”

“Lukasz舅舅。”

“在这里生活有什么需要一定要和我们讲，学校那边也是，如果老师有什么要求，放学后来要告诉我们。哦对，你Lukasz舅舅会每天接你放学的。”

罗伊斯其实不经常和Julian相处，只是偶尔在家庭聚会上才能见到。但是凭借律师的职业素养，Marco隐隐感觉Julian有点不太开心。不知道是不是突然到了一个新环境有点不适应，打游戏一定是拉进和男孩子距离的好方法。

“Julian，要不要和我打FIFA啊？”收拾好餐桌的罗伊斯冲吃完饭在沙发上看手机的Julian说道。

“好诶！”这的确是一个好方法，罗伊斯在心底里给自己暗暗点赞。皮什切克看着在电视机前激战的两个小伙子无奈地笑了笑，转身回厨房切了盘水果递来。

期间皮什切克试图喂罗伊斯吃口葡萄却被拍开了，“你等会，我这马上要进球了。”

皮什切克冲Julian眨眨眼，男孩子借此机会阻止了罗伊斯的破门，将比分的领先保持到了结束。

惜败的罗伊斯放下手柄看向Julian，“Julian，现在心情好点了吗？可以和舅舅说说吗？”

小孩子总归是藏不住秘密的，怯生生地开口，“我爸妈是不是想让我转学？”

闻言罗伊斯一愣，“你妈妈没和我提这件事，你怎么会怎么想？”

Julian摆弄着游戏手柄闷闷地说道，“因为我听到过妈妈说想回巴特艾布灵生活。我不想离开多特蒙德，我不想和我的好朋友们分开。”

“应该不会的，这样吧，今天有点晚了，明天我打电话给你妈妈问清楚好不好？差不多该睡觉了，我们上楼吧。”

Julian乖巧地点点头。

皮什切克有睡前看会书的习惯，见罗伊斯走进房间，合上了书，“Julian睡下了？”

罗伊斯一骨碌翻身上床，“睡了。小孩子心思倒挺重，不过转学对于孩子来说也是一件大事了。”

皮什切克沉默了几秒说，“你觉不觉得，我们俩对Julian这个年纪的孩子来说，不太…影响不太好？”

罗伊斯知道皮什切克在担心什么，他害怕他们两个人的交往会影响到心智还不成熟的小孩子，“那你觉不觉得和我在一起不对？”

“不，当然不。”皮什切克连忙否认。

罗伊斯伸手关掉了床头灯，“你想想啊，是我表姐提出来让我们帮忙照顾一下Julian的，说明大家都认可并尊重我们的感情，这没什么大不了的。睡吧，我明天早上还要送Julian去上学。”

“你别忘了打电话给表姐问Julian转学的事情。”

“知道了知道了。”罗伊斯裹好了被子打了个哈欠。

第二天晚上的餐桌上。

“Julian，我问过你妈妈了，她没有想让你转学的意思。他们回去是为了处理那里一套老屋的事情。”

小伙子肉眼可见的开心了起来，脸上突然有了笑容，看得出来这件事的确让他愁眉不展了几天。

“这么不想转学是不是在学校里有了喜欢的女孩子？”罗伊斯随口一问打趣自己的小外甥，但是他偏偏突然脸红了起来，罗伊斯和皮什切克对视了一眼，嗯，有情况。

“没…没有…呵呵”Julian干笑道。

“看这样子对方应该还不知道你的心意吧。”皮什切克也被Julian的反应逗笑了，转头又觉得应该给小孩子塑造一个正确的爱情观，虽然他现在还小，这种朦胧的感情可能还称不上爱情。“和Lukasz舅舅说说，舅舅可以帮你出主意哦。”

“你们是怎么在一起的啊？”红着脸低头扒饭的Julian突然抬起头看向他们两个，他眼里的好奇和八卦都快弹到罗伊斯面前了。

“我和你舅舅曾经有过工作上的往来，一来二去熟悉了，觉得彼此都很适合，就决定交往试试看，一直到了现在。”

“啊？一点都不浪漫诶。”Julian佯装成熟的叹了口气。

“不浪漫吗？Jule，你要知道在茫茫人海中遇到一个和你契合的人这本身就是一件很浪漫的事。”罗伊斯试图说明自己的恋情很浪漫。

“可是你们不是在工作当中认识的吗？这不是茫茫人海啊。”好吧，罗伊斯他失败了。

“怎么说呢，我们这个年纪看待浪漫和你这个年纪的角度不太一样。那你觉得什么是浪漫呢？”皮什切克试图引导他别再纠结这个浪漫不浪漫的问题。

“浪漫啊，我想就是全世界除了那个人我谁也不想要。”Julian认真思索了一下回答了皮什切克的问题 。

“那当然很浪漫，但是怎么说呢，有点太理想化。”罗伊斯评价道。

晚上，罗伊斯和皮什切克的卧室里。

“你12岁的时候有想过和喜欢的人在一起一辈子吗？”罗伊斯躺在床上踹了一脚坐在床边的皮什切克。

“有点久远了，但我想是有过的。”皮什切克转过了身。

“那你有想过和我生活一辈子吗？”

“我以为，我们已经生活了一辈子。”皮什切克在罗伊斯的额头轻轻落下一吻。

“那么恭喜你，你很浪漫。”罗伊斯狡黠地笑笑。

对于罗伊斯和皮什切克来说，相恋六年，同居五年的他们勉强算得上老夫老夫了，虽然他们并没有结婚吧。他们晚上早就不会相拥而眠，罗伊斯对此的看法是，上班已经很累了，就怎么舒服怎么睡得了。他们热吻的频率也一降再降，当然每天出门前还是会交换一个Goodbye kiss。烛光晚餐，浪漫约会还不如周末窝在家里分享一部老电影，去超市采购一下日用品就算是约会了。

罗伊斯从来没觉得这样有什么不对，他甚至在心里默认这样才是合理的。生活不就是琐碎平淡又温馨的吗。你没可能要求对方恋爱六年还保持着确定关系那天的怦然心动。

但是Julian的到来似乎让罗伊斯和皮什切克觉得哪里不对劲。或许这就是小朋友眼中的爱情，炽热又纯粹，非你不可。他们两个人都在反思，现在的日子是不是过得真的有点平淡，没有情调。

“我周五下午有家长会，你们有时间吗？”

罗伊斯算了一下日子，“周五我恐怕不行，Lukasz舅舅有时间吗？”

“没事，那天我有空。我去给Julian开家长会。”

“那好，我到时候等你哦。”皮什切克爱怜地揉了揉Julian的头发。

当皮什切克坐在Julian的旁边时，Julian向自己的同桌Marius介绍道，“Marius，这是我舅舅，是不是超级帅。”

“让舅舅来开家长会一定比爸爸妈妈来开好，犯了错也绝对不会被批评。”

“我又不像你，才没有犯错。”两个少年在那里嘀嘀咕咕地咬耳朵。

家长会后，皮什切克和Julian一同走在校园里。

“走吧，你舅舅订了餐厅。说来我们好久没出去吃饭了。”

“那我们快点走吧。对了，Lukasz舅舅你一会得找家花店给我舅舅买束花啊。”少年拉着皮什切克快步走向停车场。

花？自己上次送花好像还是恋爱纪念日，一晃都四五个月过去了。

罗伊斯看到皮什切克送的花其实是有点惊讶的，红着脸数落他没事送什么花，可是回家后马上就找了个花瓶把花插了起来。

皮什切克在心里笑他，那你没事干嘛订好了餐厅呢，庆祝Julian的家长会吗。

周日上午，Julian的妈妈到罗伊斯家接走了他。Julian和罗伊斯还有皮什切克都有点舍不得对方，最后还是皮什切克告诉Julian，下次想来舅舅家住打个电话就好了，小孩子才依依不舍地和两位舅舅说了再见。

送走了Julian的罗伊斯显得有点失落，这就是小孩子的魔力，他在你身边就有了个牵挂。皮什切克看在眼里，Julian在他们家的这一周让他思考了很多事情，或许是时候了，他们的感情该迈向下一阶段了。

大概几个星期后的某一天。

“Marco，我们结婚吧。”

“好啊。”


End file.
